Megaman X10: Guerras Reploid
by IronNinja 3
Summary: La leyenda del legendario "Niño azul" renace al aparecer un enemigo mas alla de Sigma, poniendo en jaque a todos los Hunters & a la misma realidad con la idea de que "La Vida es Ilusion La Muerte es Gloria". Ademas, el posee una profunda aberracion a X que apenas sabe de su existencia, pero no para el que se hace llamar "Diavlo" & que lo recuerda como si ya lo hubiera conocido.
1. La Caida de los Hunters

Hola, soy IronNinja3. Te lo digo para que mueran Chilenos :)

Y ACA VUELVO A MIS FANTASIAS VIDEOJUEGUILES! OWO

O sea, vuelvo a algo que siempre quise hacer: Un Fic de Megaman "X": Ya saben, "X"…. La versión "Z" de Megaman, en cual fue irónicamente, lo que me abarco al juego más difícil &amp; que paradójicamente el mejor a mi vista: El Megaman X4.

Viendo todo esto, decidí hacer este Fic ahora, aprovechando que Capcom se cambió el nombre a Crapcom/Capornom (XD DX) debido a que le importa más robar plata que volver hacer lo que ahora es una sombra de lo que fueron.

AVISO: Este Fic abarcara los hechos entre X8 &amp; Command Mission (X9). Eso si: Todos los personajes son de Crapcom &amp; además, utilizare para su agrado, personajes Clásicos (:D).

Sin nada más que decir, ENJOY! :D

() () () () () () () ()

Es el año 213X

Ha pasado meses o quizás años desde que Lumine fue derrotada &amp; Sigma ¨erradicado¨ posiblemente para siempre.

La paz está a la orden del día en todo el planeta… No me malinterpreten. Siempre hay un que otro Maverick (Robot renegado) suelto, pero mientras existan los Mavericks Hunters (La policía del Futuro) no hay nada que temer: En especial teniendo a la leyenda que dio origen a todos, desde la mano del gran Profesor Thomas Light: El legendario X.

X, como sabe, es lo equivalente a decir Jesus: Es el ejemplo claro de cómo un Reploid, en especial si es el primero, en tener una conducta pasible, admirable &amp; pacifica con cualquier forma de vida orgánica o artificial, pero sobretodo, humana. Es la envidia máxima para los que quieren llegar a esa conducta &amp; a esa categoría del manejo de su llamado X-Buster que lo hacen acordar al desaparecido "Niño azul de Blaster¨.

La pregunta que hay en el alrededor es: Es X la reencarnación de ese Niño? Ni X sabe la respuesta…

Porque ni siquiera él mismo sabe siquiera de su existencia.

Actualmente, es de noche en la Base Hunter H.Q, en cual todo marcha tranquilo hasta en los lugares más ruidosos, dando a entender que esto es una época que todos deseamos que jamás se termine.

De hecho, hay misiones básicas, en cual X, su amigo Zero (Experto en su Z-Saber &amp; creo a Sigma), su amiga Alia (Quien se adhirió al trió siendo como una clon de él) &amp; su otro amigo Axl (Un idiota ex miembro de la Red Alert, experto en pistolas que disparan... EN CUALQUIER ANGULO!? QUE SE VOLVIÓ EL PUTO CONTRA?!) están en esas misiones tan fáciles que es innecesario una navegadora.

En estos momentos, dos de las operadoras, Layer &amp; Palette están charlando sobre cosas en la sala central del lugar, ya que al estar Alia, su trabajo de Navegadora se redujo a tal punto de que apenas ellas sienten el llamado ¨descanso¨, riéndose como si fueran un par de amigas humanas adolescentes.

En cambio, Dynamo, que se unió al grupo, está siendo examinado por Douglas e inspeccionado por Lifesaver en el laboratorio para que no muestre trampa o Viris Maverick. Para ellos, es una pesadilla: Los trata como amigo, pero de una manera insoportable.

Signas, en cambio, está en su sala principal, admirando si preocupación las estrellas de la noche iluminada &amp; de la luna que brilla como el oro, libre de estrés humanos o problemas globales. Para el, es un signo de que debería retirarse para que esta paz quede sellada.

_(Saint Seiya OST VIII: Opening Dawn) _

Pero lo que ven sus ojos, es una estrella violeta bailando en el cielo nocturno. El trio de Reploids, ve como esa estrella que cada vez baila más &amp; más ilumina más &amp; más.

Las chicas miran ese brillo pidiendo múltiples deseos. Pero cuando cierran los ojos &amp; piden esos deseos, la estrella desaparece…

Para que haya un apagón. De hecho, todo el Cuartel tiene la luz apagada, pero en todos los lugares a su alrededor hay todavía energía. Incluso no hay energía de reserva, provocando que esto fuera una especie de plan. Obviamente, los Reploids poseen la ventaja de que pueden ver en la oscuridad, gracias a sus capacidades especiales oculares.

Las chicas estan levantadas, pues aunque ni las alarmas se escucharon, todo personal esta en guardia por lo imposible que puede pasar: Atentar contra la Base H.Q de los Reploids

—Tengo miedito, Palette— Es lo que dice la rubia clara estando con sus pistolas (Imitando a Axl) &amp; en espaldas de su compañera.

—Descuida, Layer. Te acompaño en el miedo— La peli violeta la apoya, aferrándose en su sable (Imitando a Zero).

Unos momentos después, en la entrada aparece ese brillo violeta, pero con forma humana totalmente parada &amp; que ese vapor violeta nebuloso la rodea: Es una Reploid totalmente delgada, con una armadura rosada, con detalles violetas, hombreras a su alrededor que están levantadas en las puntas, un cinturón dorado, botas de una ¨Glide Armor¨, &amp; sus manos son guantes violetas. Pero lo que llama la atención es su casco: Es el mismo diseño que el de X, pero cubre totalmente su cara, inclusive una máscara facial que le cubre totalmente la boca &amp; hasta no se ve la cara, debido a que hay Leds negros impidiendo ver sus ojos. Pero en su espalda, posee una gran cola de cabello de color castaño divino.

El duo mira a esa chica lo que posee en su mano: Una especie de Z-Saber en su mano derecha, pero totalmente envioletada como el mismo Venom. Ahora ellas no lo dudan: Es una Maverick.

—Que Cara...?—Sin dudar ambas, dejan de estar de espaldas a estar a su lado mutuamente, listas para disparar &amp; cortar.

Pero en un parpadeo mismo…

La chica está detrás de ellas, pero está en una pose de haber cortado algo, ya que su espada está sangrando.

Inesperadamente, Layer &amp; Palette son cortadas a la mitad, en un charco de su propia sangre aceitosa, totalmente muertas sin que puedan hacer nada. Pero momentos después, todos los cristales de la base se rompen, indicando la expansiva de ese ataque a la velocidad de la luz.

La Maverick después huye hacia el hangar como un meteoro rosado, provocando una destrucción masiva en 1,5 Minutos, habiendo destruido a centenares de Hunters, RIdes, inclusive hasta vidas humanas que pasaban allí &amp; no tenían nada que ver, con una especie de sensación de satisfacción diabólica.

De casualidad, llega al laboratorio de Douglas, a través de una ventana. Dynamo la recibe con su típico D-Blade, pero ella la corta en segundos… Junto con su cuerpo que es partido en X &amp; con su sonrisa de que murió feliz, a pesar de ser un completo inútil hacia ella.

Lifesaver trata de protegerse, pero recibe un corte &amp; ella se da cuenta, partiéndolo por la mitad de manera frontal, dejando más sangre aceitosa negra que combina con la del caído Mercenario. Dos cuerpos más para su lista rápida de Hunters masacrados, que daría un Record Guinness si existieran todavía.

Douglas aprovecha para correr, aprovechando que lamentablemente no pueden hacer nada contra esta amenaza sorpresiva. Pero como si detectara KI, ella lo ve &amp; extiende su mano izquierda…

_BLAST!_

Disparando cruelmente al gordito que cae totalmente calcinado &amp; muerto también. Ella escribe una nueva página a la indolencia, mirando cada cuerpo de sus víctimas. Hasta ve afuera, en el hangar como todo explota por lo que ella causo.

Se quita su casco, en cual por la sombra, su cara no se puede ver, pero Douglas consigue verle nada más sus ojos: Azules como el cielo. Ella ve como sigue vivo &amp; extiende su mano, junto con una inmutable sonrisa maligna e inocente a la vez, diciendo esta cita final que el gordito verde oirá por última vez.

—El DiaVlo es todo en la artificialidad—

Después de esa frase, todo se volvió brilloso desde su mano, para terminar todo en oscuridad.

() () () () () () () ()

Sé que el final es algo "acelerado", pero es para crear más terror en este Fic ;)

Espero que les haya gustado: Dejen Reviews, Favoritos, léanlo...

Sé que "acelero" al final, pero me encanta Trolear XD

Eso sí: Reconocen a quien ataco la Base? No lo pongan si me hacen ese Favor. Sino más bien, díganmelo por PM.

Desde entonces, me retiro.

CHAU-CHA!

IronNinja 3


	2. Falcon Blade

Ya es de día en la Base H.Q…

Un día que merece ser un día de Luto…

Ayer, era un lugar seguramente perfecto porque siempre habría Reploids listo para pelear contra los Mavericks, al lado de la humanidad. Preparados con la Tecnología más vanguardista creada por el mismo humano, todos poseían una sensación humana que hasta las personas de carne &amp; hueso los miraban como tal.

Pero hoy…

Eso es acabo, ya que durante ese lapso del antes &amp; ahora, porque un Maverick, un solo Maverick entre millones, hizo lo imposible: Provoco una destrucción masiva tanto del cuartel como de su arsenal en solo unos parpadeos normales. Eso incluye la masacre colectiva del personal que estaba allí: Sus restos mecánicos &amp; los chorros de aceite que decoran el lugar que paso de algo moderno a algo abandonadamente terrorífico, es una escena digna del Apocalipsis: Si ellos mismos han caído con un Maverick…

Quien la frenará?

Es una tragedia desde lo que sucedió en "Cuidad Abel". La noticia llego a frote como pólvora, pero ninguno se acercaba, por posibles razones de seguridad &amp; brutalidad Militarizada.

Pero el milagro se respondió: Los 4 Reploids importantes del cuartel: X, Zero, Alia, &amp; Axl, en sus respectivas misionas individuales sin Operadores/as &amp; por ende, estando afuera, sobrevivieron &amp; ni bien se enteraron, volvieron ambos durante el amanecer.

Ahora, ya siendo la mañana &amp; el sol ilumina la sombra de las ruinas, acompañado de uno de esos 4 Hunters supervivientes quien llega primero para:

1°: Estar impactada.

2°: Estar con mucho miedo e incógnitas.

3°: Buscando el imposible el milagro.

Para finalizar, ella está llevando las cuerpos de sus mejores amigas de poco tiempo pero que pareciera de muchos siglos, Palette &amp; Layer, quienes fueron partidas a la mitad &amp; con una expresión de haber sido asustadas por un fantasma, hacia afuera, dejando una gran línea de aceites &amp; tuercas.

Digo ella porque es Alia: La Navegadora que "degradada" a Cazadora debido a que recibió un implante de Buster parecido a X, quien no puede hacer nada en estos instantess, a pesar de que es más que obvio que X, Zero &amp; Axl sobrevivieron. Porque al ver todo lugar de la base, cuartel, salones principales, tecnológica, farmacias, e inclusive amigos de ella de toda la eternidad… Todo fulminado.

Ella se arrodilla al lado de los cadáveres que trajo hacia el exterior, concretamente en el Hangar destrozado junto con los demás Reploids &amp; lo peor, humanos inocentes que simplemente estaban ahí. La Rubia, a pesar de poder reprimir sus sentimientos de culpa, esta vez empieza a lagrimar en sus ojos zafiros, siendo como si alguien abriera un grifo &amp; de este grifo, saliera más agua.

—Aliaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…— Se escucha una voz de lejos, pero con una tonada muy turbia aunque tranquila, en cual se acerca hacia la chica Reploid. Es X: El Hombre que dio vida a los Reploids. —Esto es…Indiscutible— Mira atónito los cadáveres de ambas que también las consideraba amigas también, como todo ser humano. De hecho, su furia estaba brotando en su imagen impactada, que se alimenta con cada forma de vida muerta por una intención maligna.

—X…— Trata de dejar de llorar al ver al Ojiverde, pero apenas puede contenerse, volviendo a mirar el piso. —No…No puede ser…. como… como es que… esto ha pasado…X? Como… Como es que esta paz que tú hablas… Terminará así de una forma tan abrupta?...— Le cuesta hablar, puesto que provoca un murmullo de llanto por cada palabra o frase que dice, ante la mirada de X, que en el fondo busca algo opuesto a la humanidad: Venganza.

—X, Alia…— Se escucha otra voz, pero desde el aire. Es Axl: El idiota del Grupo, conocido como el "New Reploid" que puede copiar casi a la perfección a un Reploid debido a su "Copy Chip" &amp; experto en pistolas llamadas "Axl Bullets". —Dynamo, Douglas &amp; LifeSaver… Quienes son? — Haciendo referencia a que no aparecieron en los juegos en donde él estuvo, provocando que los dos se calmen, aunque ambos todavía siguen shockeados.

—Ya sabemos que están muertos— Dice la rubia ya un poco triste, provocando más la furia de X, que estuvo calmado por segundos. —Pero en serio: Quien haría esta masacre? —

—Sencillo. Alguien vio que había estorbos y pensó que debió…— Aunque el ojiazul castaño estaba muy impactado &amp; algo desanimado por perder a muchos amigos que lo vieron como familia (En especial, Palette)…

_PUM!_

—AUCHIS! — Se gana un coscorrón de Alia, directo en la nuca. Logicamente, por tener el casco, a ella le duele la mano con cual le pego.

—Pero me pregunto…— El Reploid Azul, conteniendo en vano su ira &amp; su honor, pregunta lo siguiente. —Tendría que ver con la desaparición de las Falcon &amp; Blade Armors? — Lo dice al acoradrse que extrañamente, &amp; violando toda habilidad de seguridad &amp; de grabación, robaron dos armaduras: La Falcon &amp; la Blade.

Cuando alguien iba a hablar…

De pronto…

—CUIDADO!— Un grito se escucha desde el cielo. Aparece el legendario Reploid rojo: Zero, experto en Z-Saber &amp; posiblemente, el creador del Virus Maverick, que irónicamente trata de destruir a toda costa. Se interpone detrás de los tres, con su espada de energía verdosa energética totalmente eléctrica, en pose de guardia.

_BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAST!_

_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!_

Desde un hangar destruido &amp; de manera frontal, en la oscuridad de la misma lugar aparece una especie de disparo energético liso de tricolor verde-azul-blanco, en cual el rubio consigue bloquear &amp; con muchísima dificultad, debido al esfuerzo, consigue enviarla hacia el cielo.

Se escucha una explosión desde arriba.

Lo que los 3 miraron, se quedaron sorprendidos Pero el que más se sorprendió fue el mismo X: El disparo fue parecido al de su X-Buster, cuando lo posee cargado.

—Jijijijiji…— Se escucha una risa no diabólica, sino de alegría, como si alguien se riera de un chiste. —Quise saber si ellos 3 reaccionarían al disparo que di, debido a que son Mavericks Hunters de Elite, pero tú te interpusiste &amp; por ende, repeliste el disparo, provocando que ahora probara a un 4° en Discordia— Ahora habla, con un tono más grueso &amp; además, felicita al Reploid Rojo.

—Je— Zero da un bufe, sabiendo quien habla. —Debo admitir que ese disparo debe ser la Blade Armor o Falcon Armor, porque jamás había sentido semejante poderío—

Alia, Axl &amp; X vieron con asombro que Zero, a descubrió de quien disparo, llevaba o la Falcon Armor o la Blade Armor, porque a pesar de que no se lo ve, el disparo energético es de una de ellas, dando a indicar que es el quien los robos &amp; quien seguramente, mato a todas sus almas amigas.

—Que habilidades de detective, Zero— Empieza a salir de las sombras, frente al cuarteto. Pero lo nombra como si lo hubiera conocido. —Pero debo admitir que yo no fui el asesino de sus amigos, sino que fue mi hermana— Entre más se acercaba, más quedaban impactados: El, a pesar de su poderío, confiesa que no los mato, sino que fue su "hermana".

—_Maldito seas, hijo de pu…—_Aunque lo dijo en su mente avanzada, ahora la furia de X es tan grande que se pone al frente de ellos, aunque Axl se queja debido a que quiera pelear &amp; Alia trata de detenerlo, pero Zero lo deja debido a que por ser su mejor amigo del alma, sabía lo que pasaba &amp; no opuso resistencia, a pesar de las quejas de los otros.

El mira cómo sale el individuo, con su X-Buster legendario, preparado para cargarse &amp; disparar con furia global. Finalmente, el sujeto aparece, para sorpresa de los cuatro Hunters.

El sujeto posee una ropa de color negra igual al de Alia, pero su armadura posee los partes pectorales, pierna izquierda, brazo izquierdo &amp; cinturón de la Falcon Armor &amp; las hombreras, pierna derecha, brazo derecho &amp; calzoncillo de la Blade Armor. Peor su caso es diferente: Es el de X (El que uso en Command Mission), pero blanco con detalles rojos, azules &amp; amarillos en donde estaban los detalles celeste, con una máscara facial blanca &amp; una led negra que oculta su identidad. Además, posee alas metálicas de un "ángel futurista", pero debajo del piso.

—Sorprendido al querer morir. No? — Mira por completo, la cara del Ojiverde impactado. —Debes saber de quién hizo la masacre fue Female Armor &amp; yo soy su hermano Falcon Blade— Se presenta el individuo, como "Falcon Blade".

—MORIRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS! — Naturalmente &amp; sin diálogos &amp; ni siquiera pensándolo, X levanta su X-Buster, ya totalmente cargado, listo para exterminarlo.

Pero al último segundo, su adversario mueve su mano derecha, sacando una Buster &amp; apunta automáticamente hacia él.

_Blast!_

Dispara una pequeña ráfaga amarilla, que da directo en el medio del disparo cargado.

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

X se sorprende más de la cuenta...

El ojiverde ve como esta verde de miedo &amp; rojo de indignacion: Su legendario Buster, quien le dio garantía de vida durante años, fue destruido por dentro, provocando que perdiera además, su mano derecha. Sus compañeros contemplaron tal asombro: Zero trata de guardar su impotencia, pero Ailia mente sus manos en su boca, quedando boquiabierta, &amp; Axl tiene la mandibula tirada hacia abajo en el suelo.

Su mente esta paralizada, puesto que en el pasado, nadie ni Sigma pudieron hacer algo tan imposible: Destruirle el X-Buster con una precision minima. Ante esto, X esta paralizado, mirando fijamente a su enemigo, pues ya no tiene ninguna otra ofensiva, debido a que sin su arma, no puede nisiquiera disparar con sus, posiblemente ya agotadas, variedades de armamentos.

—_Acaso es un dios?...—_ Su mente esta pensativa ante tal acto. _—Pudo destrozarme el recuerdo mas preciado del como si fuera un Maverick ordinario...— _Es la primera vez que esta en una situacion de vida &amp; muerte en tan solo 5 segundos, 14,36 hercios, 16,056 minisegundos para ser exactos.

—Vaya. Jamas pensé que podría hacer semejante hazaña— Falcon Blade se jacta de no esperarse semejante desenlace. —Veamos si puede tu cuerpo "heroico" en tolerar este poderío_—_

Ahora saca su Sable, que resulta ser la que se usa cuando se acopla con la Blade Armor, pero al activarlo, su energía es de color celeste celestial en lugar del verde plasmático. Con una mano &amp; a través de una briza de viento, se pone hacia el paralizado ojiverde, que solo usa su brazo restante para "tratar" de bloquear tal ofensiva &amp; cierra los ojos

En el ultimo segundo de que esto sucediera...

_CLAAAAANG!_

Sus oídos avanzados escuchan que un filo energético choca contra otro. De hecho, no siente que ha sido cortado o descuartizado reboticamente, debido a que no hay ni señal de peligro. Al abrir los ojos, ve que en lugar de lo que imagina, contempla a Zero, con su Z-Saber, repeliendo el ataque del enemigo.

Ambos filos se muestran chocantes, hasta que el Rubio se queda algo inmóvil, pues ve que hay mucha presión. Lo mas llamativo es este: Como si "nada" sucediera, Falcon Blade retira su filosa arma, &amp; teniéndola en la mano, sin guardarla &amp; mira fijamente a Zero, que no puede comprender lo que este piensa. Sinceramente, queda como petrificado al ver su espada fija.

Para que, de la manera mas inesperada...

_SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!_

—AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!_—_

Lo impensado sucedió: Su brazo queda totalmente divido en cuestión de segundos después de que ambos filos chocaran, pasando de un paralizamiento total a un grito de dolor absoluto, dándose el lujo de que, aunque su arma no se ha destruido, ahora sin su brazo, es más que inservible. Los tres lo miran, pensando en lo mismo que X ni puede creer lo sucedido con su amigo: Como pudo cortarle el brazo, si estaba chocando ambos sables al mismo tiempo?

—Es evidente que durante un segundo antes de que chocaran nuestros filos, pude hacer un ataque como la luz &amp; partirte el brazo, pero con un efecto digamos que... Retardada— Levanta su espada. Listo para un ataque "decisivo".

Sin meditar, &amp; sin escuchar los gritos desesperantes de Zero o la cara de miedo de X, mueve su sable con una sola mano, desatando una especie de brillo celestial, que choca unas pocas veces con el dúo inseparable. Después de hacer su movimiento, ambos Reploids están absolutamente inamovibles, como si estos fueran recibidos a merced de alguien. Lo único que hace Falcon Blade es aun sostener su espada en pose de guardia, pero de un modo más tranquilo.

Porque para la vista de Águila, esos pocos golpes son más de 100 &amp; todos de manera muy precisa &amp; acertadas.

_SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH!_

Como si fuera obra del diablo, X &amp; Zero, quienes han disputados batallas victoriosas juntos, a través de una cantidad infinita de enemigos, ven como sus armaduras son totalmente cortadas en mil pedazos, inclusive los icónicos cascos, pasando de artefactos de calidad tecnológicamente vanguardistas a piezas de chatarra inservibles tendidas en el suelo. Ahora ambos tienen sus trajes ajustados, nada más.

—_Que...Que nos pasó?—_ El rubio empieza a recibir una gota de sangre a través de su frente, cayéndose desplomadamente al piso, mirando a su contrincante que parece invencible.

—Acaso...Acaso...Es un Dios?— Mirándolo convulsionado a Flacon Blade, X se pregunta en voz si este individuo era una especie de fuerza divina, a lo que este, amablemente contesta:

—Soy nada más que Falcon Blade—

AL escuchar la respuesta, el castaño cae inevitablemente al piso, humillado &amp; derrotado.

Falcon Blade, quien en realidad no esperaba semejante giro porque no estaba seguimos de que si su poder fuera eficaz o que su poder seria agotado después de la pelea, siendo virtualmente todo lo contrario, mira como ambos héroes legendarios fueron derrotados por el: Un desconocido.

Después de mirarlos por un segundo, ahora su mirada se fija en Alia, quien está aterradisima por lo que vio hace segundos. Cierra los ojos porque sabe que si sus amigos no pudieron, ella menos. Decide esperar una muerte tranquila, pensando que los dos están muertos.

Pero pasan los momentos &amp; la rubia los abre de vuelva para ver lo impensado: Falcon Blade la sigue mirando fijamente

_(01 Overture - Saint Seiya OST 9-IX HD)_

Esto la desconcertar, pues paso de un estado calmadamente ofensivo a uno que contempla algo "misterioso", pues ella no sabe lo que tiene para que este lo mirara tanto, sin pensar que tal vez, de la manera más deducible &amp; detrás de ese casco, su expresión es de alguien sorprendido o "familiar".

Ahora mueve su mano hacia su espalda para que absolutamente...

—MAVERICK, HIJO DE PUTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!—

_PUUUM!_

Axl, quien estaba detras de el para entenderle un ataque a traicion, fue descubierto al instante, de tal modo que este ponga su mano en su eslapda, para agarrarlo &amp; lanzarlo contra los aires, al puterio del castaño.

El resultado? Cae estampado en el suelo, &amp; con toda su aramdura convertida en añicos, quedando tambien en K.O. Es evidente: Axl es el mas debil de los tres, porque si fue derrotado con tal facilidad que sus otros dos compañeros...

Ahora solo queda Alia en el campo de batalla, para que en un giro sorpresivo, Falcon Blade guarde su sable, para sorpresa de esta.

—Lo he decidido— Inesperadamente, se da la vuelta &amp; habla en un tono general en lugar de solo a ella, a pesar de que X, Zero &amp; Axl esten muertos... Pero que en realidad estan desmayados, pese a estar gravemente heridos. —Por esta vez, perdonare sus vidas— Diciendolo como si se tratara de un dictador Nazi, el se prepara para irse del lugar, que ya esta demasiado golpeado para recibir un golpe mayor: El de que mueran sus esperanzas.

—ESPERA!— Alia le grita, conteniendose sus lagrimas de impotencia, para decirle algo, cosa que puede hacerlo porque Falcon Blade se freno &amp; se dio la vuelta para mirarla. —Porque nos dejas vivos? No nos mataras?— La ojiazul se queda con esa duda.

—Es para que tengan una oportunidad de no hacer lo que les dire, Alia— La nombra como si fuera algo natural o "conocida". Se queda en silencio unos momentos para decir tales palabras, en un tono de que es misericordioso:

—No se enfrenten al DiaVlo—

Sacando sus alas desde la armadura, Falcon Blade se retira del lugar, totalmente dejando un nada de su rastro. Alia ve como ese individuo se aleja hacia los cielos, como un cometa ascendiendo al haz del sol. En su boca, clama un susurro suave pero muy dudoso:

—Quien es DiaVlo?—

_BROOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

Como un acto "inesperadamente mágico", su armadura rosada queda absolutamente hecho en pedazos en miniatura, que se junta en el suelo como si fuera polvo. Botas, pecheras, hombreras, inclusive sus brazos &amp; su casco son totalmente destrozadas, dejándola con su peinado rubio muy largo &amp; lizo que posee. Ahora solo está en su traje negro, pero no posee ni una sola idea, al igual que los otros 3, pero su cara está totalmente intacta, hasta que...

_PUM!_

Cae en el piso, junto a los restos miniatura de su armadura, sin saber que durante un segundo de la charla, le paso el mismo efecto que Zero: Atacarlo durante un segundo, con un ataque a la velocidad del viento &amp; que tuviera efecto "retardado".

Pero a quien le importa lo retardado? Paso lo imposible: El grupo de Mavericks Hunters, quienes eran invencibles como "Los Caballeros Dorados" &amp; quienes vencieron hasta la infinidad invencible, se recalca en lo que sucedió en la reciente caída de los Mavericks Hunters: Su derrota.

Pero hay una pregunta al aire: Quien es DiaVlo? Por lo único que se ve en las palabras de Falcon Blade, le habla como si "el" fuera más poderoso que él.

Acaso el DiaVlo es el todo poderoso del Cosmos?


End file.
